


Everything's Going To Be Alright

by small_soft_nobody



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_soft_nobody/pseuds/small_soft_nobody
Summary: Bobby attends Orange Boy Middle School's dance and is immediately drawn to Liam. He doesn't care how the night plays out as long as he gets to see the boy who's been stuck in his head for the past month.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

As Bobby walked into the dance with Elena, he had two things on his mind. 

The first was that he needed to get away from his sister, she was way too embarrassing to be seen with; and the second was that he needed to find Liam. 

Ever since the hairdresser mentioned wanting to impress someone earlier that day, Bobby couldn’t get Liam out of his mind. Let's be honest though, Liam hadn’t slipped Bobbys mind since they’re knees touched that day in the storage closet. Or had Liam been stuck in his head since he looked over at him during Special Delivery. Possibly even since he kissed Monyca in that closet and felt nothing. Bobby wasn’t sure when Liam had started to consume all of this thoughts, but that didn’t matter. Bobby knew he wanted to look good for him. 

Bobby saw Liam across the gym talking to Danny and Ziggy and immediately went towards them. Bobby was drawn to Liam in a way he didn’t understand. A way he wasn’t drawn to Danny or Ziggy or even Monyca. The four of them had planned to pull a prank together, switching out the slow song with Bedtime Beluga. The plan was simple: Bobby would steal the DJ’s laptop and Liam would be his lookout. Bobby was desperate to spend time with Liam, which is why he designed the plan the way he did. That way Liam and him would have to be around one another. As the boys broke away from one another, Liam stayed behind and complemented Bobby’s hair cut.

“Fresh cut Bobby,” Liam said with confidence.

“Oh… thanks, man,” replied Bobby trying to hide his smile.

The dance was an odd place for Bobby. Bobby had made it his goal to never attend a middle school dance, yet here he was. Bobby wasn’t even planning on going to the dance until Elena said that “a school dance is where everyones real feelings come out.” Bobby still wasn’t sure why but when she said that his mind immediately went to Liam. He knew when she said that that he had to find a way to get Liam to that dance, and here they were at the dance. 

They were no longer near each other, since the plan involved them separating beforehand. Bobby still wasn’t sure why they had to do that. He didn’t like that he had to wander around the dance aimlessly until the slow song came on. He didn’t like that he couldn’t be by Liam or talk to him. It just didn’t make sense. Bobby hung by the chips waiting for the slow song so he could finally be by Liam again, but it felt like it was taking forever. After a few more songs the slow song finally was up. It was time for the prank, and it was perfect timing because there Liam was walking up to Bobby by the chip table. 

Bobby and Liam were in place for the prank, but Danny and Ziggy weren’t there. The two boys looked towards the dance floor and found them both dancing with girls. Ziggy with Cassie, and Danny with Jada. Bobby could have been upset by this injustice, this betrayal, but he wasn’t. If it had been Liam dancing with a girl, Bobby wouldn’t have known how to feel. If he was being honest with himself, seeing Liam dancing with a girl would have really hurt him. Perhaps it would have made him so upset he would have fought him. But Bobby didn’t mind that Danny and Ziggy weren’t around; he really only cared if Liam was nearby. Which he was. Liam was standing right next to him, so close he could almost feel Liam's hand next to his. The thought of Liam being so close to him sent shivers down Bobby’s spin and goose bumps up and down his arms. Bobby and Liam looked at one another and then to the ground. 

“So the pranks off, I guess that's chill” said Bobby

“Yeah, I guess so” Liam replied. “You know you could go dance with Monyca, she is your girlfriend after all”

“Oh yeah, I could do that,” Bobby said, once again forgetting he had a girlfriend. “but I’d rather kick back here with you… I mean I’d hate for you to have to be standing here all alone by the chips, wishing the chips were girls, and all that stuff Danny was saying earlier.”

“Thanks Bobby, but you don’t have to worry about me. Really go dance with your girlfriend”

“I don’t want to,” Bobby said sharply. “I’d rather dance with you.”

Bobby stood there for a second. He wasn’t sure of the words that just came out of his mouth, but he knew that what he said was anything but ‘chill.’ He could have just ruined his relationship with his closest friend. He was stupid, stupid, he thought. He should have just kept his mouth shut and danced with Monyca. Why didn’t he do that? It’s not too late he thought. He could say it was a joke or that he wanted to dance after the slow song, with him and the boys. But Bobby knew both of those things weren’t true. He wanted to dance with Liam the way Danny and Ziggy were dancing with those girls over there. The way he was supposed to be dancing with Monyca. Monya, that’s it Bobby thought. He needed to find Monyca. Monyca would make this right. She would keep Liam from asking any follow questions. Yes, Bobby thought, Monyca is the answer. She would be his cover. Before Liam could respond Bobby quickly stumbled and said “I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean that… that was a joke… I shouldn’t have said that… I’m gonna go dance with my girlfriend, like you suggested.”

Bobby quickly took a step forward to find Monyca but before he could get away Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

“Bobby” Liam said softly, “I’d love to dance with you” 

“Wait… really?” Stammered Bobby. 

He began to blush but quickly realized Liam could have meant dance in the context of dancing together with the boys during the next upbeat song. Before Bobby allowed his mind to wander to the fantasy of slow dancing with Liam, he had to know for sure. Bobby needed clarification.

“I mean,” Bobby coughed. “Do you mean like… ah… that you wanna dance after this song? With the boys?... because if so that would be… ah… chill.” 

“No Bobby. I’d love to dance just with you. A slow dance, just like everyone else out there. Now lets go before the song ends” said Liam as the two made their way to the dance floor with their hands intertwined.

“Chill” Bobby replied, but Bobby was anything but chill. He was a crumbling and nervous, yet optimistic disaster inside. Bobby was so scared of how this moment was going to go, but he never imagined it could go so perfect. An adorable boy like Liam, liking him back??? How??? Bobby couldn’t wrap his brain around it. This boy that had allowed him to open up about his dad, and who had shared his story as well. The boy who didn’t hate him after he tried to pull a prank on him. Who let him redeem himself. The same boy who encouraged him to go out with Moncya, despite, as it seems, having feelings for him himself. A boy who was the definition of ‘chill.’ Wait, no Bobby thought. Liam was more than ‘chill.’ He was way more than ‘chill.’ This boy was truly something special, and Bobby couldn’t believe that this boy wanted to dance with him as well. All he could focus on at the moment was that Liam wanted to dance with him. Well that, and the feeling of electricity that flowed from his hand to his stomach. Holding Monyca’s hand had never felt like this. Liam was something special. Something he hadn’t experienced before, but nevertheless was way beyond chill about. 

Bobby had never danced with another boy before. He knew that when dancing with a girl his arms went on her hips and her arms were placed on his shoulders, but with Liam he wasn’t sure. Should he put his hands on his shoulder? Should they interlock their hands and dance? Or should he put his hands on his hips? There were so many, too many thoughts going through Bobby's head but they all melted away when Liam took his hand. They fit together so perfectly he thought. The simple act of holding hands felt so natural with Liam. Bobby wrapped his arms around Liam and the two began to dance chest to chest. They moved in sync, like two souls meant to cross paths. Bobby’s head ended up on Liam's shoulder, and he could feel the heat radiating from Liam’s cheeks. Bobby couldn’t help but smile. He closed his eyes and swayed with the music, moving as Liam did, slowly from side to side. God, Bobby thought, even dancing with him feels perfect. He feels safe and warm. The rest of the world melted away as the two danced, like nothing else mattered. 

Though the song had ended, the two did not want to let go of one another. Bobby’s head emerged from his shoulder and he locked eyes with Liam and started to blush. He never dreamed that a boy as cute as Liam would ever dance with him, let alone like him in any romantic way. As Bobby blushed, Liam blushed too. Danny and Ziggy walked up to them and the two separated very quickly. They had been so focused on each other they forgot they were in a room of their peers, friends, and Monyca. Shit, Bobby thought. What will my friends think? Bobby didn’t like to think about the possibility of him being gay or having to come out. He knew his mother and sister would be supportive and accepting of him, and he liked to think his dad would have been as well. Since he knew he would be safe with his family, the realization of having to come out seldom crossed his mind. It wasn’t until now that Bobby realized that there could be people around him who didn’t like who he had become. Danny and Ziggy were his boys, but did that mean they were ready for all of this? That they would accept him and support him even if he liked guys? Danny and Ziggy were always talking about how hot Monyca’s friends were and about how cool it would be to get to Miami second base. Would they wanna be friends with someone who they couldn’t talk about girls with? Worse than that, if they did wanna stay his friends would their dynamic change? Would they still let him sleep over, or would that be weird now? NOW? Bobby couldn’t believe what he was thinking. There was nothing different about him. He was the same Bobby who walked into the dance thirty minutes before and ditched his sister. The same Bobby who had befriended them two years earlier when they all arrived at Orange Bay Middle. Besides that, it didn’t matter if Danny and Ziggy didn’t accept him. He had Liam now. If need be, it would be Liam and him versus the world. Bobby knew he would be alright no matter the outcome. 

“Sooooo, are you two like a thing now?” said Danny.

Liam and Bobby looked at one another quickly and then back down to the ground. 

“Ummm no, not technically…” Bobby began to say but Liam cut him off with a quick “yes, we are.”

Bobby looked over at Liam with a soft smile and reached back for his hand. He then replied with a firm answer of “yes, we are. What Liam said.”

Bobby stood there still in shock of what had just transpired. Liam and him were together, like together together. This was the moment of truth. They were together and Bobby was ecstatic about that, but how did his friends feel. These seconds waiting for their reactions felt like hours, years, decades. While Bobby knew he would be okay, he didn’t wanna lose his friends. Danny and Ziggy were his first friends in middle school. They were an escape from the chaos and depression that was his home after his dad died. They always had his back, but would they now? What if they weren’t chill with gay dudes? Bobby couldn’t shake the idea that they’re reaction would be negative and he’d lose his boys forever. As Danny’s lips began to move, Bobby’s anxiety grew. 

“Guys finally!” Danny said with enthusiasm, “we've been waiting for this for like two months”

“Yeahhh totally guys. It’s been so obvious you guys like each other” interjected Ziggy. “We’ve been waiting for you guys to figure it out. You two make a cute couple.”

Liam and Bobby both giggled, replied with a quick “thanks”, and squeezed each other's hand. Bobby turned to Liam and said “ So, I guess this means you're my boyfriend, right?” Bobby had said these similar words just a few months earlier to Monyca right before they started dating, and now here he was with Liam. Bobby already knew this relationship was going to be different than his last and he was nervous but excited to see where this adventure was going to take him.


	2. Monyca with a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bobby dances with Liam he's confronted by Monyca and has to face his fears and growing guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this is short but I felt it was better than nothing. I hope you like this little interaction with Bobby and Monyca. Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I have a third, and longer, chapter that I'm in the process of editing that should be up in a few days. Hope you enjoy!

SHIT

SHIT

SHIT

Shit, Bobby thought. He was beyond ecstatic about Liam, he really was, but SHIT. He forgot about Monyca. He knew she definitely saw them dancing together. I mean everyone probably did. They lived in southern Florida. It’s not everyday you see two fourteen year old boys dancing together at a middle school dance. SHIT. He should have thought this through but he was so caught up with Liam and his smile. Oh gosh Liam had a nice smile.  _ It was strong yet delicate _ , Bobby thought.  _ NO STOP! STOP! STOP!  _ He said in his head.  _ Stop thinking about Liam _ . All Bobby would allow himself to think about for the next 5 minutes was how he was gonna explain this to Monyca. How was gonna fix this? 

It didn’t matter that chaos was stirring in his head because within seconds Monyca was at Bobby’s side pulling him away. The dance was in the gym which meant there weren’t many places where individuals or couples could go and speak in private. Monyca dragged him to a small set of seats that were located outside of the main gym doors. A  _ quiet zone _ as it was labeled for students or chaperones who needed a break from the heart pounding music. 

“Bobby… can I speak my truth?” Monyca’s words were soft but filled with conviction. 

“Ah… yeah… of course” replied Bobby with a little apprehension.  _ Shit, _ he thought. This where she's gonna tell me I hurt her. That seeing me dance with Liam embarrassed her. Is she gonna tell me I was a shitty boyfriend… well I know I was but like… ughhh wait just stop… 

“I know you’re gay and all, or possibly bi or pan, and maybe that’s why I feel able to say this, but I think I’m gay too” said Monyca. “I like girls.”

“Wait, how’d you know? You know… that I’m gay” Bobby whispered. Though he had just danced with a boy in front of the whole school, he still wasn’t trying to broadcast his new identity and sexuality to the school.

“I mean besides the fact that you were just dancing with Liam? I’d say it was fairly obvious. You were always talking about him and blowing me off to hang with him. Plus, I saw how you were always staring at him. Like I said, it was kinda obvious, not gonna lie” 

“Oh, ummm. I didn’t realize it was so obvious. I thought I was hiding it” Bobby said, defeated.  _ SHIT, _ he thought. If his friends knew and Monyca knew, who else knew? Did his mother know? Had she picked up on it too? Wait Elena, he thought. Elena definitely saw them dancing together. Shit he thought. He had to talk to her before she told the rest of their family. She always had a way of tattling on him. 

Attempting to ignore the swirling storm of thoughts in his head, Bobby rejoined the conversation at hand. “So, you’re gay too? That’s chill.”

“Ah yeah, it’s  _ chill _ . But anyways, no hard feeling?” Monyca said as she held out a hand almost to make a truce with Bobby.

Bobby began to laugh at her question. “Wait… you’re asking me if I have any hard feelings? I was just dancing with a guy, and we were still technically dating. I mean, yeah, no hard feelings. But can I ask, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I think I could ask you the same question Bobby” 

With that, they both started laughing and shook hands.  _ Wow _ , Bobby thought,  _ that was a lot easier than expected. _ Who would’ve thought that Monyca would be gay too? Does that mean they were each other's ‘beards’? Bobby had read that term on google once but never bothered to look into it. He made a mental note to research more gay terms when he got home. What are the odds of both him and Monyca being gay though? It had to be pretty low, right? Bobby remembered some statistic he had read saying 1 in 10 people were gay, and he apparenlty knew three of them now (including himself). 

Bobby continued to chuckle then asked “So when did you realize you were gay?”

Monyca looked perplexed. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve known I liked girls since 7th grade but I think society ingrained into me the notion of liking boys. I did, and do, think that you’re really cute, but I just don’t feel the same spark that I feel when kissing girls. I mean, don’t get me wrong. Kissing you was nice, but I think I’m gonna stick with girls.”

Bobby didn’t have any problem with this. Honestly this entire interaction was a huge relief for him. He thought for sure that Monyca was gonna be pissed at him, she would be crying and hurt. Surprisingly, she was alright. She was accepting. She was gay. Bobby hoped that he and Monyca would stay friends. They for sure wouldn’t be interested in the same individuals. Maybe they could be each other's wing people. Bobby liked that idea. 

“So,” Bobby said. “Do you wanna get back to our friends and start having fun at this dance?”

Monyca loved this idea and they both walked back to their friends that were chatting next to the food table.

“You good, Bobby?” Liam asked, as he grabbed Bobby’s hand.

“Yeah yeah, we’re chill” Bobby gave Liam's hand a little squeeze to show his affect and the group began to walk towards the dance floor for some much needed fun.

  
  



	3. A lot of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is caught with Liam and has to come out to Gabi as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third installation of this fic. I have an idea for my fourth chapter but I'm at University and have been really stressed with writing actual papers for class that I don't know when I'll have it done. I hope you guys like it!

Bobby had been dreaming about kissing Liam since that fateful day in the storage closet. 

When he kissed Monyca he felt nothing, and he was scared he might not feel anything with Liam. He wondered if maybe you weren’t supposed to feel anything when you kiss someone. But, if that were true, Bobby couldn't figure out why so many people wanted to kiss one another. He was hoping a kiss with Liam would be special. So far everything else was. Their first dance was special. Holding hands was special. Even talking felt like the most amazing thing in the world to Bobby when done with Liam. Bobby had high hopes for this kiss. Possibly too high of hopes. 

The boys laid next to one another on the bed, their legs dangling off the side. Bobby turned onto his side so he could get a better view of his beautiful boyfriend. Liam was lost in thought, talking about the summer ahead of them, staring at the ceiling. Bobby could listen to him talk about anything all day. Anything and everything he said was totally and completely captivating. As Liam talked, Bobby’s eyes began to focus on Liam's lips. He thought they were perfect in every way. Bobby deeply wanted to kiss his boyfriend, but the usually ‘chill’ Bobby was not feeling chill. Anxiety was racing through his veins. What if he was a bad kisser? Monyca always said he was good, but like she was kissing a  _ gay _ dude, and he was never that into it. He figured him kissing Monyca was not an accurate representation of how he kissed. 

Knowing he didn’t wanna go in for a full kiss, Bobby leaned in and kissed Liam on the cheek. The kiss was small, and short. A simple peck on the cheek. This led Liam to stop talking. Liam, still laying down, looked over at Bobby and smiled softly. Bobby smiled back and his cheeks turned a light shade pink. Wow, Bobby thought, Liam is without a doubt adorable. There’s something to be said about how the boy's simple and delicate smile can affect the other in a way that makes him almost unable to function. Liam took his hand and put it behind Bobby’s head. He slowly pulled him closer to him. They both could feel the warmth of each breath on their faces. Liam tilted his chin up so his lips could be closer to Bobbys, and kissed him. This was the kind of kiss shared by first loves. Not mushy or long or filled with tongue, but soft and gentle and filled with affection..

“Ahh… that was…ahh...chill” said Bobby, barely able to speak due to the smile that had overtaken onto his face.

“Yeah” Liam said, “I'd say so.” Also trying to speak through his grin. 

As Bobby leaned in for another kiss his mom burst through the door saying “Robertico door open rule applies to…” She went silent when she saw what was happening. Gabby was in shock and both Bobby and Liam were frozen in place. No words were spoken. No muscles were moved. Bobby had no idea what to say, what to do. His mom just walked in on him kissing a boy. A BOY. He hadn’t even come out to his mom yet. Bobby had made sure after the dance that Elena was going to keep quiet. Coming out was his decision. He was supposed to have the ability to tell people as he wanted. It was something that was so sacred that another person wasn’t allowed to take that away from him. Or, so he thought. Bobby was the first to break the silence.

“Ahhh… Mom… I… I can explain”

“Can you Robertico?” His mom said sternly “You know we have a rule, the door must stay open when you have guests over. Especially  _ special _ friends”

Bobby was caught off guard. He thought for sure his mom was going to make a bigger deal out of this. He thought his mom was going to be furious with him for not telling her. That she was going to ground him for a week. Maybe even take away his cellphone and ban him from talking to Liam. Okay, that was a little extreme he thought. Even for her. But all she was mad about was the door??? Really? The freaking door? Bobby thought. Also,  _ special friend _ ?? What the hell did that mean? That was so weird. So awkward. Definitely not chill in anyway. Why was his mom so embarrassing? 

“We won’t let it happen again Ms. Canero-Reed,” Liam said to break the silence.

“I knew I always liked you Liam” Gabi replied. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

Before Liam could answer Bobby interjected. “Mom could I talk to you… alone?”

Bobby quickly got up and ushered his mother away from his room and Liam. He knew he needed to get away from his room. He needed to go somewhere far away from Liam so he couldn’t hear them talking. Bobby wasn’t even sure what he was going to tell his mom. Did he still need to come out to her? No… wait… yes? She already saw him almost kiss Liam. She even referred to him as his  _ special friend.  _ Yeahhhhh she definitely knew. There was no escaping this now. Bobby had been trying to get around coming out to his mom for a few weeks now. He wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t wanna break him and Liam's honeymoon phase, or if it was because he knew his mom would be  _ ultra _ supportive. He knew his mom had an LGBT version of all those binder, and he knew Camilla had helped. 

“Yes Bobby?” Gabi said once they were sufficiently away from Liam.

“You’re not mad at me?” Bobby snapped.

“Of course not” Gabby replied being the supportive and loving mother she is. “ It’s your truth Bobby, you have the right to tell me when you see fit. Now, what I do have an issue with is you having him in your room with the door closed. You know we have rules about that.”

“ I know” Bobby said sluggilisy. “But I thought that it wouldn't apply to Liam because he’s a boy, and he’s been in my room tons of times with the door closed and you’ve never noticed”

“Bobby, we have rules for a reason” Gabby replied sounding a little stricter than before. 

“What do you think I’m gonna get pregnant? Or get Liam pregnant? Even you know that’s not gonna happen.” 

“Bobby, I made a pact with myself when you and Elena were born that I was going to treat you equal regardless of your sexuality, gender expression, or anything else for that matter. You couldn’t have your door closed when a girl was there and you still can’t when Liam is there. If it makes you feel any better, Elena won’t be able to have boys in her room either” 

“Damn Mom. No wonder you’re a lawyer. That’s a tight argument”

“Robertico! No swearing” Gabi said half exasperated by her son's choice of words. “Now, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

Bobby thought for a moment. Was it still important for him to formally come out? Should he come out as gay? His mom could have thought he was bi. Maybe it was worth clearing it up just in case.

“Mom” Bobby began, “I’m gay. And I know I should have told you earlier. And that this isn’t how you should have found out, but I’m gay and Liam is my boyfriend.”

“Oh Bobby! I’m so proud of you” Gabi said with the biggest smile on her face. “Thank you for telling me. I know this isn’t how you pictured telling me, but you know I’ll always love you no matter what.”

“I know Mom. Too bad Dad’s not here. Do you think he would have loved me the same too?”

“Of course Robertico! Your father would have loved you and loves you no matter what. He was the biggest supporter of the LGBT+ community. His brother is gay too. Did you know that? Every year we would go to pride together. We’d meet up with his brother and Camilla. It was always such a great time. Have you not seen the pictures of you and Elena there when you were little. I’ll have to find them and show you two. You were so cute when you were a baby.” Gabi said, beaming as she thought back to these fond memories with her late husband and happy family. “Now” Gabi said, getting back on track, “go back to Liam and keep the door open this time. I’m gonna get dinner started.”

Bobby walked back to his room perplexed by the conversation he just had with his mom. She was as supportive as a parent could be. He knew she’d be completely and utterly supportive, but he didn’t know why it took him so long to tell her. Anyways, it didn’t matter anymore. His mom knew. Elena knew. Soon Sam would know as well. Life was pretty great. He had a boyfriend. A loving and supportive family. Friends who not only accepted his relationship with Liam but encouraged it too. Everything was chill. A real chill. Not the crazy disastrous chill that life usually was. This chill was different. Not numbing and confusing but rather calming and content. 

Bobby stood in his doorway and looked at Liam on his bed. He had put in earbuds and was still laying down vibing to the music. Bobby couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have snatched a boy so cute. What are the odds that this adorable boy would have liked him back. Slim to none he would have thought two months ago. But here he was. Laying on his bed minutes after they kissed for the first time. A kiss that was so warm and loving it sent shivers down his spin and put goosebumps all over his arms.

Liam sensed Bobby’s presence, looked up, and removed the earbuds. “You good Bobby?” Liam asked hoping the answer would yes and that he wasn’t about to be kicked out.

“Yeah, everythings… chill” Bobby replied in his usual nonchalant fashion.

“Wow Bobby. Honestly do you know any other words besides chill?” Liam joked.

“Obviously” Bobby retorted, “I said two other words too. And I just said this sentence. So HA”

Bobby walked back to his bed as he saw Liam grin at his comeback. He layed back down, wrapped an arm around his boyfriend who was still lying on his bed, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Taking in every ounce of his smell, his smile, and his warmth. Yeah, he thought, maybe everything was gonna be alright after all. 

  
  



End file.
